TheBrisbaneKid Wikia
This is the new wikia for TheBrisbaneKid's and Sam's projects. This replaces cigarettesashtrays-story.wikia.com from December 1, 2015. PAW Patrol Pages Ryder (Official) Chase Marshall Rocky Zuma Skye Rubble Everest Tracker more coming soon Psycho Dad - The Movie (2015) On 2nd September 2015, TheBrisbaneKid is working on "My Psycho Dad - The Movie" using all The Psycho Dad videos that he has filmed. The movie is expected to be released in 2016 on to the internet (YouTube). The movie will be cut in to 15 minute sections upon release due to YouTube's 15 minute upload limit. The movie will all be based on "Psycho Dad" himself along with Sam (the filmer and main character), Lynnie (the victim and main character) and Warren (he's not the main character, landlord of 5 Bramble Street Mansion and Lowset flat in Kurrimine Beach). This mainly reflects all the videos on the "Psycho Dad Channel". The sequel, Psycho Dad: The Movie II will be released in late 2016. As of June 2016, he has since then abandoned the movie but has a full version of the movie viewable on the computer. However, it is a MSWMM file, which means it can only be accessed by Windows Movie Maker 2.6. CigarettesAshtray's 4KZ Weather Forecasts (September 2014 - 14th June 2015) This is the only channel that will have weather forecast videos. CigarettesAshtray's Brisbane Radio Weather Forecasts (July 2015 - 30th November 2015) There will not be much recording on these. This is due to other projects that are to be completed. Weather Forecasts are on all of the radios purchased before the banishment from Kurrimine Beach (the pack includes a Target branded black pocket radio). As of 2016, no new videos of the weather forecasts are recorded. TheBrisbaneKid's Brisbane Radio Weather Forecasts (1st December 2015 - Present Day) There will not be much recording on these. This is due to other projects that are to be completed. Weather Forecasts are on all of the radios purchased before the banishment from Kurrimine Beach (the pack includes a Target branded black pocket radio). Other Projects TheBrisbaneKid is continuing other projects. Since August 2015, he's working on "Psycho Dad - The Movie" (Already Completed but because of Windows Movie Maker 2.6 that is being stubborn, it won't be released and became abandoned) and the sequel "Psycho Dad: The movie 2" (abandoned) that is expected to be released in 2016. TheBrisbaneKid's Backup Channel (10th July 2014 - Present Day) His Backup Channel has approximately 9 videos so far. One of them is him finishing off his KFC Chips that he had for dinner whilst he was in Mourilyan between January 2013 - March 2014. His second video is his upgrade of his Logitech Webcam for Notebooks to Logitech Webcam 1080p HD Webcam C615 and his 3rd video is the Kurrimine Beach Retune (30th September 2014). Some more of his videos are available at the section named "About CigarettesAshtray". His recent videos are "_______________ or you will BURN!!!!". Future Vlogs are available on TheBrisbaneKid Vlogs. About TheBrisbaneKid TheBrisbaneKid is a YouTuber who is interested in Minecraft, making videos and more. TheBrisbaneKid has multiple YouTube Channels. He has 11 YouTube Channels and are as follows: TheBrisbaneKid Main Channel: www.youtube.com/user/CigarettesAshtray - Microsoft Sam archives TheBrisbaneKid 2nd Channel: www.youtube.com/user/CigaretteAshtray2 - Everything Else not related to videos on main channel or other channels TheBrisbaneKid1998 Gaming Channel: www.youtube.com/user/CigarettesAshtray3 - Let's Plays and Gaming Reviews Channel TheBrisbaneKid1998 Brisbane Radio Weather Forecasts: www.youtube.com/user/CigarettesAshtray4 - Brisbane Weather Radio Forecasts. Psycho Video Reactions Channel: www.youtube.com/user/CigarettesAshtray5 - Psycho Video Reactions with BroJC TheBrisbaneKid (discontinued): www.youtube.com/user/CigarettesAshtray6 - ON THE RUN Series (INACTIVE) TheBrisbaneKid's Casino Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3sFuY7M3bBafU3zPpaG2iA - Yahtzee Matches (Casino Channel, LOW ACTIVITY) The Psycho Videos: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgxZ2cHOQBRgWHYijqfR0-g - Psycho Dad Vids (The "Psycho" Videos Channel) TheBrisbaneKid Main Channel HD: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfdmwratu3xPmGgjMwhEKLQ - HD Simulcast of the main channel TheBrisbaneKid Vlogs: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCy81w2X_oY29xWuOlJaO2Yw (Individual Vlogs) TheBrisbaneKid Radio Podcasts: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCR9YxgBHg4ZuP_-Ul5rNeQ (Radio Podcasts) When was this created? 2015 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse